Yuriko and Hougen Moment
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Something i couldn't get out of my head the moment i read this story. Many thanks to the original author of 'Not For Lack Of Love' WizardsGirl. Please enjoy. Oh and if you don't like Lemons then DON"T READ! Fem!Harry


Okay many thanks to the original writer WizardsGirl, author of this awesome story 'Not For Lack Of Love.' And thanks for letting me write this story. I hope you all enjoy because this is the first short lemon I've done. And I'd there's any way you all think I could do to improve it let me know. Enjoy;)

Hougen PoV

Dang it! That Bitch knew what she was doing and yet she played it off like nothing. One minute I'm telling my soldiers what to do and how to get it done right, then she comes in telling ME to calm down and immediately those idiots bow in presence. I mean its a heck of a turn on when she walks with an aura that demands respect and its even more of a turn on when she gets all feisty with me. I love it. But she just had to just had to walk away with her tail high in the air, not only displaying her proud figure but also her sweet pink neither lips. I growled lowly as I tried my hardest to hide my reaction to her display as I continued to watch her leaving formats she trotted up the stairs to the shrine. I knew she was going to attempt to have another one of her naps. Well she isn't so lucky today because I've had enough of her walking around our territory without my scent on her.

Today I'm going to make all that happen. I barked my final orders to the idiots behind me before they ran off with their tails between their legs. Hehe, I couldn't stop my bark of laughter as I made my way up the steps and into the shrine. I knew those morons knew better than to interrupt me now as I kicked the door shut behind me.

Well fuck me! The sight I was met with had made my not so little problem very visible as I thanked the gods for what was literally splayed out in front of me. There was Yuriko, with her tail high in the air and her hind legs spread wide, giving me a perfect view of that sweet cunt of her. I watched as she continued to shuffle her head under the blankets, she obviously hadn't heard me enter the shrine.

Author PoV

Gouged smiled as he licked his chops. As he quietly snuck up behind the unknowing Yuriko, who was practically inviting the male as she shook her behind in the air. Once directly behind her Hougen huffed as he took in her scent, his pink rod now leaking pre cum in excitement. Hougen slowly dragged his wet tongue up from the bottom of her slit to her anal ring. Hougen noticed how upon contact Yuriko's brown furred form immediately stilled. Once more, to savour the taste and to see what reaction he would receive this time, Hougen licked along the slit of her neither lips again as he growled in pleasure.

Hougen laughed as he watched Yuriko's canine form jump, but before she could stand to her full height and turn to lash out at Hougen in embarrassment. The much larger dog had pounced on her, hooking his paws just under her hind legs and using his full weight to keep her in the same position while he growled in success.

"Hougen?" Yuriko asked timidly, a big change from her usual cocky attitude, as she felt her body joyously ache under her alphas full weight. She felt embarrassed in herself that she found pleasure in being forced into submission as she seemed to quiver at the sudden thought of being dominated. Even shuddering as she felt his deep, rumbling growl of dominance send shivers of excitement and anticipation whisk through her while slightly moaning from the feeling of Hougen tease her soppy wet entrance with his obviously big rod as it would just slightly slip past her lower lips before pulling back out. Yuriko, though slightly disturbed with herself, felt she was enjoying the teasing as the pre cum slicked member would sometimes just sit in her.

"Come on Yuriko. You knew this was coming Yuriko-chan, since we first met. Only now, I'm claiming you as mine and mine alone." Hougen replied. Yuriko didn't reply as she did know that this was going to happen sooner or later, but what he just said made her glad that she was had brown furr other wise she would have been so red that you'd have thought she was breed with red fur. Hougen was claiming her-HER- as his one and only bitch. Yuriko whimpered in anticipation and excitement.

"O-okay but just be gentle with me please." Hougen growled once more before licking behind her ears.

"I must say Yuriko-chan. This meek and submissive attitude of yours is quite refreshing, but it's a little late for being gentle my dear. I've held back long enough and I'm ready now Yuriko-chan." With that, Hougen mouthed her neck easily with his massive jaws and bit her and with one hard thrust, he finally entered her. Hougen letting out a rumbling growl in satisfaction and Yuriko letting out a long, low moan of fulfilment and completion. The feeling of his thick cock inside her wet pussy. The tightness of her slick walls as they were practically convulsing around his member already.

Both forgetting the world around them as they both focused solely on each other. Their senses so untuned with one another as their musk and smell of sex already building in the air had their minds going foggy as Yuriko moaned while bucking back into Hougen who more than happily started ramming his thick cock into her with varying speeds. Sometimes short, fast hard thrusts which made Yuriko moan the loudest as he seemed to be searching for that one spot in her that made her already lust dazed mind sometimes he would deliberately pull all the way out before slowly phushing himself all the way in to his knot, enjoying how her greedy pussy acted like it just wanted to suck him all the way in to his sack. He enjoyed the little whimpers and loud moans that would fall from her sweet lips as he fucked her raw.

"H-Hougen-Baka. I'm I'm so c-close. Please-" Yuriko stopped as Hougen's thrusts were starting to become more wild as he began to fuck her harder.

"What's that bitch? You wanna cum? Hehe, then you better say my name bitch." Hougen chuckled tiredly as he wasn't far off himself but he wanted to draw this out as much as he could. He wanted to give Yuriko the fuck of her life, he wanted to fuck her till she couldn't walk at all tomorrow. So using the knowledge he had of how she loved to be dominated and teased her with it. Loving how she was already whimpering below in in ecstasy with the combined pleasure of their love making and dirty talk.

Hougen groaned as he felt Yuriko's walls convulse around his member so deliciously tight.

"Hougen-b-Baka." She growled weakly as a warning. Trying to act as if the dirty talk wasn't affecting her, even though it made her positively weak in the knees. Hougen knew better though, as he nipped her ear as proof and as a warning.

"HOUGEN-SAMA!" She screamed as the jolt of pain mixed with pleasure ran through her system making her hind legs quiver as her lust hazed eyes stared straight ahead into nothingness and her tongue lolled out the side of her muzzle.

"Good bitch. Now what was it you wanted?" Hougen said as he gave her her one harsh thrust after another, enjoying the small whimpers and low groans she would let out.

""T-to c-c-cum" Yuriko replied weakly, to far gone and lost in their little world of pleasure as the scents of their sex and Hougen's musk made her mind go fuzzy, only going by what her body was telling her. And that was to submit, be fucked and enjoy. Yuriko couldn't agree more.

"What was that bitch? I didn't quite hear you." Hougen said as he gave her one more hard thrust.

"To cum Hougen-sama!"

"Good girl Yuriko-chan. -huff- And for being such a good little bitch, here's what you wanted." With those words, Hougen pulled all the way out them slammed his cum slicked red cock right back into her welcoming heat, knot and all, hitting that sweet spot of hers that he practically had memorised for later fun just right. Causing her walls to tighten and convulse around him.

"HOUGEN!/ YURIKO!" Yuriko and Hougen screamed/shouted in unison as Hougen's white hot seed filled her womb as her pussy milked him for all he had. While all Yuriko saw was a blinding white light as the pleasure within her was far to much for her to handle and blacked out, her legs finally giving in as she collapsed on the soft nest of blankets, bringing Hougen with her.

Hougen huffed and puffed as he lay on top of her, not once was he this exhausted when he fucked all those others bitches before he met Yuriko. But the he guessed that was the difference between making love and random fucking. He liked it, he thought to himself as he lay atop the now lightly snoring Yuriko. His Yuriko. He thought. Now that was one thing he loved the sound of. He was enjoying the feeling of her warm sleeping form beneath his so much, with his knot still firmly in her, Hougen fell into a light slumber, only stirring slightly when he heard Yuriko mumble something in her sleep.

"Mmm love you Hougen-Baka." Hougen smiled before he replied.

"I love you to Yuriko-chan." With that Hougen fell into a deeper sleep as he dreamt of him and his gorgeous pregnant mate watch over their pack from the highest spot in their paradise with the sun high in the sky while their eldest litter of pups played with their youngest litter. Some pups with white fur, some with brown and some with black fur and some with just the perfect mixture of all three.

Soon, Hougen thought very soon.


End file.
